Vampire Switch
by Edella Swan
Summary: What would happen if Edward was the human and Bella was the Vampire? What would their lives look like?
1. The Crazy Beginning

**I am a newbie at fanfiction but be harsh with my critique/Review. I love to know how I can improve my writing ability. Also let me know what you would like me to expand on as well.**

Chapter 1: Edward the Newbie

Edward's Point of View

It's been a month since I left California and now I am living with my mother in forks. It's my junior year this year. Summer is over and I am starting school again. My name is Edward Swan. I am the son of a firefighter chief and someday I want to be a firefighter too. My father just got attacked a month ago by a bear and I miss him terribly. That's why I had to move her to forks. By the way I have wanted to be a firefighter since I was five years old.

Wow, all this daydreaming is going to make me late for the bus. I rush downstairs and grab my bag. I start to run for the door and I run face first right into the door. I fall to the ground and black out for about 10 seconds. "Edward, are you okay?" I gain consciousness and realize that my mother is leaning over me. I felt my face turn three shades of red and I let her know I am all right. I jump up quickly, hug her and head out he door before she can say anything else.

It's almost class time and this girl comes up along the side of me asking if I am a new student. I assure her that I am and ask her if she can help me find my first class. I show her my class schedule and she tells me she has the same class. That makes it easier on her that I have the same class as her that way she doesn't even have to think of where it is. She tells me her name is Samantha and that she goes by Sam. She asks me my name and I tell her that it is Edward.

She asks me if I like English and I tell her that it is my most hated class of the day. I explain to her that I hate essays and I think they are a waste of time. She agrees with me and goes into detail about how the teacher literally makes you write about stupid topics and expects you to be a pro at essay writing because you are all grown up.

3 Periods later

Thank goodness it was lunchtime and that meant my day was half way done. I sat down at a table with my group of friends. There were a couple of guys and a few chicks including Samantha.

"Oh my god! What do we have hear" I say out loud and then wish I didn't as my face turns pink with embarrassment. A beautiful girl walks in and she has beautiful long blond wavy hair. And a guy follows her that looks like he is in pain. He has long silky black hair. This one girl in our group spoke up and let me know that the girl was named Roselle. Emmett, who was the guy that followed her, was her boyfriend. Then another girl chimed in about that not being the only people coming in.

Right after she said that a girl with spiky black hair came skipping through the door almost dancing and she was so cheerful. Too bad she was taken as well. She was pretty hot. The guy following her had blond curly hair. Samantha told me the guy's name was Jasper and the girl was Alice. My group seemed to know a lot about these people.

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! The most dazzling girl just walked through the door. She had the most beautiful brunette hair I have ever seen. It was long, shiny and wavy. It seemed to have this bounce about it every time she took a step. Good for me no guy seemed to follow her. Perfect time to find myself a girl I thought to myself.

I got up from my table and began to make my way to her table. I tripped over an apple and landed on my back in front of her. Again I felt my face turn red and it seemed to change four or five shades this time.

I heard her get up after giggling a lot. She walked over to me in the sweetest way and she laid her hand on my head and asked if I was all right. She was ice cold and I began to wonder why. It didn't seem to affect me much.

Bella's point of View

This guy shows up out of nowhere and I watch him fall to the ground. I'm sitting in my group as I usually do at school. I don't technically know why us vampires sit together as a family at lunch but we have done it for as long as I can remember.

Anyway I get up to make sure he is all right cause he seems like a really sweet but shy guy and he just fell right in front of me. I lay my hand on him. Which is probably a mistake cause I am ice cold and not warm like normal humans. So he'll probably figure out that I am different.

I lean away and as I do he begins to talk to me. He begins apologizing over and over again as if he did something wrong. He starts explaining that he came over here just to introduce himself to me. Now he thinks that I think that he is a freak. I tell him to slow down and that I don't think he is a freak and I think that he is quite cute and funny.

My motherly instincts kick in. Yes even Vampires have motherly instincts but ours seem to come earlier than humans. I start to stroke his hair and tell him that it's okay. I think to myself "Why am I doing this? If he still thought I was normal after I touched him than he probably for sure doesn't now." At least I think but hey I could still be lucky.

I ask him his name and he tells me his name is Edward Swan. I laugh a little in nervousness and tell him that my name is Isabella Cullen. I tell him to call me Bella.

All of a sudden I get a strong yearning for his blood and now I have to get away from him before I make a mistake. I tell him I have to go. I know his is a sweet guy but I cannot make him my dinner. I cannot eat him. I help him to his feet and take off as fast as I can to my fourth period class, which is biology. This is my second favorite class. My first I would have to say is art because I love to draw and paint.


	2. Baby Dilemma

Edward's POV

So yeah I might have just screwed up my chance of being with the most beautiful girl in school because I am so klutzy but is that truly my fault. The concern that I say in her eyes as she stroked my head and asked if I was okay. I doubt that she actually thinks I am a freak but hey that's just me. I mean maybe she does that with everyone that falls. How could I be the special one I mean really? Hey I still got my chance and if she turns me down than she turns me down.

I may never have the courage to talk with this girl again now that I took that incredibly hard fall in front of her. Tomorrow is another day I know but I just don't know. I am so incredibly nervous.

The bell rings and it is the end of my first day at school. I have to rush for the bus cause I've been told that the halls get really crowded at the end of the day. It seems like such a large school and so many people. I hope that I can just hopefully hide from her the rest of the year.

I head for the bus and right as I am about to do that. Jasper comes up behind me and he just bursts out laughing at first and then he extends his hand to me. " Hey bud! My name is Jasper," he says in this soft voice. " I am Edward," I say back to him. "That was a huge fall that you took back there at lunch. Bella she's my sister," he told me. "Why are you talking to me about her?" I asked him. "It's kind of obvious that you like my sister," he said back to me. "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow Edward."

Wow! If its that is obvious to Jasper, then Bella must know I like her. I hope not. Anyway if she knows than I wonder what she is going to do with that kind of information.

Bella's POV

That guy Edward, he seems really sweet. I don't think that he actually came over to talk with me he probably came to talk with one of my sister's or brother's or something like that. I do like him and I hope he doesn't know that.

My brother told me that he was a really sweet guy and that maybe I should give him a chance. I wish he had told me if Edward liked me or not. It definitely would make things a lot easier but he didn't. If I give him a chance what if he turns me down I would be really embarrassed. Also I don't think it is right for a Vampire to like a human.

Lets just forget Edward I mean really. I am never going to have a chance. I am a vampire and he is a human. It's not possible. I mean really I might hurt him because of my strength even if I don't mean to hurt him. I don't want that to ever happen. So I might as well stay away from him.

"Bella, Where are you?" Yelled my mother. My mothers name was Esme and she was a pretty little lady that didn't look much older than me. My mother was great. "Yes," I yelled back. "I need you to come here for a second," she yelled back. "Okay mom. I'm coming." I yelled back.

I walked into the kitchen where my mother was sitting. There my mom and my dad had something to say to me. I was the oldest amongst us kids. I was 17 and the other kids were all 16. I had gotten changed when I was 17 and I had a medical condition that was unknown and this guy, who is my dad, bit me. He was the doctor. I didn't know what was happening to me but I had this intense fire that was shooting through my body and I thought I was finally dying but was I.

My mother asked me if I could go get my brothers and sisters. So I went up stairs and knocked on each of their doors and told them that mom wanted us to know something.

We all ran downstairs and sat at the large table. Then our mother grabbed our father's hand and looked at him with love in her eyes and turned to us. " Your mother and I are going to have a baby," my dad said to us. " No way," I yelled. "Yes way," my mother told me. "Oh my god, I can't wait to go baby shopping," yelled my sister Alice. " I am with you sis," said my other sister Rosalie. "I am too babe," said Emmett and Jasper at the same time.


	3. Apology Letter To Fans

Sorry Fans for not continuing my story and making the third Chapter sooner but I am going to fix my first two chapters and I have hit a Writers Block and I am trying to find out how to continue my story. I am starting a New Book by the way and I apologize to all of you Fans and I thank everyone that reads my story and gives me reviews for you are the reason that keeps this adventure afloat.

**Love All and Merry Christmas!**

**From,**

**Edella**


End file.
